


Oh, Let's Break It Down!

by blehgah



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Rimming, and have a merry gay time, seungcheol and jihoon play overwatch together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehgah/pseuds/blehgah
Summary: Jihoon enjoys the way Seungcheol gets into the groove when they play Overwatch together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a silly little thing inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/iamsupercoups/status/808328190531768321) tweet :3c
> 
> ETA links to the quotes i used from the game! i couldn't find a file for lucio's "unreal" used at the end unfortunately :(

Jihoon loves Overwatch. He thinks he makes a great three stack with Seungcheol and Wonwoo. Sometimes he thinks Blizzard made the perfect hero for him: Lucio is a support character who heals with his music. That’s something Jihoon aims to do on a daily basis, if not quite as literal as that.

It’s an added bonus that Lucio happens to be of a small stature as well. It doesn’t dampen his effectiveness as a team player, and it definitely doesn’t make Jihoon less of a person, either.

The three of them play together often. It’s more fun to play with people you know, plus the game rewards groups with extra experience points, so they hardly play solo.

Although it’s fun to play with the three of them, and it guarantees a smoother game when they make up half the team, Jihoon enjoys playing with just his boyfriend sometimes, too. Their characters complement each other—and this reflection of their real-life relationship tickles Jihoon pink.

What Jihoon also enjoys about playing alone with his boyfriend is that he gets to enjoy his gaming mannerisms on a more intimate level. That usually means he gets to laugh more loudly when Seungcheol falls off the map or gets sniped, but this time around, he’s thinking of something that is definitely more of a physical nature.

Jihoon looks up over the top of his monitor to monitor Seungcheol. His boyfriend has his tongue poking out between his lips and his brow furrowed. The sounds of his furious clicking and tapping the keys bounces around the room.

Seungcheol glances up. “Jihoon-ah, focus,” he says, “we need to get on the point.”

Another fun thing about playing Lucio—it’s easy to cruise around the game as long as you have healing turned on. Jihoon mumbles an agreement and glances down for a second, just to make sure he’s still in an area where he can run in circles safely, before returning his eyes to Seungcheol.

When Jihoon looks at Seungcheol again, he can see Seungcheol mouthing curses at his screen. The movement of his lips is captivating, and Jihoon would love to kiss and bite those lips more than anything. He would love to memorize the landscape of Seungcheol’s mouth, and he would love to take Seungcheol’s tongue between his lips and suck until Seungcheol’s a whining mess in his arms.

Jihoon licks his lips. The round ends.

“Seungcheol,” Jihoon calls. He stands and places his hands on his desk to steady his weight as he waits for Seungcheol’s response.

“Hmm?” Seungcheol hums without looking up. “Babe, the next round’s gonna start. I don’t want you to time out,” he adds.

Snorting softly, Jihoon rounds their gaming setup and pulls Seungcheol’s chair back a little.

“Jihoon?” Seungcheol asks, finally looking up. His arms fall to his sides as Jihoon continues to pull out his chair.

“Don’t mind me,” Jihoon tells him, wearing a small but devious smile, “I’m just making myself comfortable.”

Seungcheol lifts an eyebrow. His eyes drift back to his PC screen; both of them were kicked for idling.

“We don’t have to do this here, you know,” Seungcheol says with a slight laugh as Jihoon settles himself on top of Seungcheol’s thighs. Immediately, instinctively, Seungcheol lifts his hands and wraps them around the circumference of Jihoon’s legs.

“Let’s play a game,” Jihoon says.

“We were, just a moment ago.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Do you want to play dumb instead?” he retorts. “You do it so well, after all.”

“Oh, ouch.” Seungcheol slides his hands up the length of Jihoon’s thighs before settling his hands over Jihoon’s hips. His thumbs rub the ridge of Jihoon’s pelvis through his pants, a warm gesture that sparks a light low in Jihoon’s belly.

“I was thinking,” Jihoon continues, “that you look so… captivated while playing. So focused. I just wanted to see how long you can keep that up while I’m here.”

“You know I’d rather play with you than this game, babe,” Seungcheol replies. He slides a hand up the curve of Jihoon’s spine, and his fingers are gentle and affectionate as they slip into Jihoon’s hair.

Although Jihoon hums and tilts his head back into the touch, he just smiles, a wry thing lying on the edge of a smirk, and says, “come, now. Humour me, won’t you?”

“How can I say no to a request like that?”

Seungcheol presses a sweet kiss to the expanse of Jihoon’s neck before rolling his chair back up to his desk. Jihoon relaxes his legs a little and slides higher on Seungcheol’s lap. His eyelashes flutter against his cheekbones as he lowers his head to press a few kisses to Seungcheol’s cheek and jaw.

Seungcheol queues up for another game. As the counter ticks, he adjusts his weight in his chair so Jihoon can fit more comfortably against his hips. Their bodies mold together, fitted perfectly despite the layers of fabric separating them. Jihoon continues to lavish kitten licks and dainty kisses over Seungcheol’s skin.

With a rumbling chuckle, Seungcheol tilts his head back, giving Jihoon more room.

“Tickles,” he murmurs around a laugh.

Jihoon grins against his neck. The expression goes from warm to hot in a second when he parts his lips and sinks his teeth into the tender flesh of Seungcheol’s throat.

“Ah—oh, I’m in,” Seungcheol states breathlessly. His voice is already wavering, but he powers through and picks a hero.

Reinhardt isn’t exactly a hero you can play well without trying, especially when you’re the only tank. Seungcheol takes his role way more seriously than he ought to; it’s just the kind of guy he is. Go hard or go home, right?

Speaking of _going hard,_ though… Jihoon rolls his hips a little. Seungcheol’s breath hitches in response.

As the game progresses, Seungcheol’s attention starts to fray at the edges. He’s taking Jihoon’s request seriously, of course: he’s playing as if he normally would. His brow twitches as his eyes dart across the screen. Jihoon trails a hand up the length of Seungcheol’s arm and he traces the line of Seungcheol’s bicep through his sweater, feeling the muscle twitch as Seungcheol maneuvers his character.

“Fuck, stupid Symmetra,” Seungcheol mutters under his breath.

“The worst, right?” Jihoon murmurs against Seungcheol’s neck. His voice is low, simmering in the pit of his lungs, the beginnings of a siren’s call wrapped around his velvety tongue. “I hate all her fucking buffs, she’s so annoying now,” he continues. The husky quality of his voice should clash horribly with his game commentary, but Seungcheol shivers nonetheless.

Jihoon feels it in his entire body. It seems as if every muscle in Seungcheol’s body jumps to life, responding to Jihoon’s voice. Jihoon can play Seungcheol like any other instrument or game he’s ever laid hands on, and this just reinforces that fact. The thought sits snug and smug in the folds of Jihoon’s smile.

When Seungcheol dies for the first time, he jerks. Jihoon takes advantage of the movement and counters it, pressing his body flush against Seungcheol’s. He can hear Seungcheol’s breath speed up against his ear.

“What’s wrong, babe? Did the Symmetra microwave you to death?” Jihoon asks.

Seungcheol looks up from the kill cam. As he tilts his head, Jihoon follows the movement with his mouth, his lips soft and wet and warm over Seungcheol’s jaw. Seungcheol swallows.

“Tracer got behind my shield…” he explains. He swallows again and Jihoon chases the shift of his Adam’s apple with his tongue. “Are you—having fun?”

“So much,” Jihoon replies easily. “Hold on a sec,” Jihoon adds. He pulls Seungcheol’s sweater off in one swift motion, and the t-shirt lying under it comes with it, too.

Hunched over his computer like this, Seungcheol slightly resembles a basement-dweller. It’s endearing, in Jihoon’s opinion. Jihoon shifts and dips his tongue into the crook of Seungcheol’s collarbone. He scrapes his teeth over the hard ridge of bone, light enough to be teasing rather than rough, before drifting even lower.

“Jihoon…” Seungcheol hisses. He spreads his legs, seeking Jihoon’s steady weight.

Jihoon doesn’t reply. He simply smiles to himself as he traces the lines of Seungcheol’s chest with his tongue. The rise and fall of Seungcheol’s chest acts as a guideline for Jihoon’s mouth, and his lips follow the curve of Seungcheol’s muscles, a beacon leading him home.

When his teeth graze the sensitive skin of a nipple, Seungcheol whines. He squirms a little in his seat, and the movement alerts Jihoon to the growing bulge in Seungcheol’s pants. Jihoon grins. His smugness only grows when he closes his teeth over Seungcheol’s nipple and elicits a desperate whine from Seungcheol’s throat.

Seungcheol dies again; Jihoon can hear Reinhardt’s scream as he falls off the map. Seungcheol’s panting now, arching his back to give Jihoon easier access to his body. Jihoon takes the invitation without hesitation, his actions greedy, his mouth hot and hungry over Seungcheol’s flesh. As he teases Seungcheol’s nipple into hardness, Seungcheol whines again and moves a hand to grip the curve of Jihoon’s ass.

“Hey,” Jihoon warns, lifting his head. “You need both hands to play.”

“We’re gonna lose anyway,” Seungcheol complains in response. The hand on Jihoon’s ass begins to knead the flesh there.

“With that defeatist attitude, yeah, for sure.” Jihoon settles his weight onto his knees and rises. He noses the hard edge of Seungcheol’s jaw before settling his lips next to Seungcheol’s ear. “Win a round, and we can move on,” Jihoon tells him. His tongue darts out to play with one of Seungcheol’s piercings.

“O-Okay,” Seungcheol agrees shakily. He turns his head when the round ends with their team’s defeat, and Jihoon grins at him. Both their faces are flushed with arousal, but the impish expression on Jihoon’s face coaxes a smile onto Seungcheol’s mouth.

“You’re cute,” they say at the same time.

Laughing, Seungcheol tilts his head and steals a kiss. It devolves into a mess of teeth and tongues and, again, Seungcheol is kicked for idling.

Jihoon hangs back slightly, sucking on Seungcheol’s tongue until he whines.

“Come on, queue up,” he orders Seungcheol.

Seungcheol does as he’s told.

The faint smile on Jihoon’s face is lost to Seungcheol’s eager lips as he steals more kisses during the queue time. Seungcheol’s tongue leaves no inch of Jihoon’s mouth untouched, controlled by a hunger that leaves Jihoon quivering. Seungcheol’s hands cup the back of Jihoon’s head with such a sure and steady grip that Jihoon feels himself swallowed up in Seungcheol’s sheer want, the gravity of Seungcheol’s desire weighing him down with heavy cords of heat.

When Seungcheol pulls back, lingering before Jihoon’s mouth with short, fervent breaths, Jihoon has to take a moment to rewire his brain and restart it.

Leaning in close to Seungcheol’s ear, Jihoon whispers, “I want to touch every inch of your skin and commit it to memory. I want to cover you in love bites, let everyone know you’re mine. I want to eat you up, Seungcheol.”

A shiver runs along the entire length of Seungcheol’s body.

“Do it, baby,” he says around a small, crooked grin. “I’ll win for you and then I’ll let you do whatever you want.”

Jihoon presses a sweet kiss against Seungcheol’s dimpled cheek. “Good.”

The determination in Seungcheol’s expression brings a grin to Jihoon’s face. There’s something so cute about Seungcheol’s earnest approach to his task.

 _“[Bring! It! On!](https://hydra-media.cursecdn.com/overwatch.gamepedia.com/c/c1/Reinhardt_-_Bring_it_on.ogg)”_ Reinhardt bellows onscreen. _“I live for this!”_

Seungcheol hooks an ankle around one of the desk legs and drags his chair closer to the desk. His arms slot under Jihoon’s as he handles his keyboard and mouse with burning determination.

Jihoon slides farther up Seungcheol’s lap so that his ass is flush against Seungcheol’s cock. He can feel the shape of it, hard and thick, under his body, and he rolls his hips once. Although Seungcheol whines low in his throat, he doesn’t look up from his playing.

Now it’s really a game. Jihoon smiles to himself and grinds down again, dropping his mouth to lick along the column of Seungcheol’s throat. Seungcheol tilts his head back to give Jihoon room, but his resolve doesn’t seem to waver.

Jihoon’s busy sucking a hickey into Seungcheol’s shoulder when Seungcheol jumps a little in his seat.

“Fuck,” Seungcheol mutters. Jihoon lifts both hands and pinches Seungcheol’s nipples. “ _Fuck_ ,” he says in a whimper this time, his eyelids fluttering.

“What is it?” Jihoon asks.

“Overtime,” Seungcheol huffs.

Jihoon rolls both nipples between his fingers and smiles to himself when Seungcheol arches his back.

“Yeah?” Jihoon continues. He shifts his weight around in Seungcheol’s lap, dragging his ass over the bulge between Seungcheol’s thighs as he moves on to the other side of Seungcheol’s neck. “Are you on offense or defense?”

In response, Seungcheol cocks his head to the other side, allowing Jihoon more room. “Offense,” he replies.

“Oh, that’s a harder time, then,” Jihoon says. His breath is hot over Seungcheol’s skin. “Are you carrying your team?”

Seungcheol swallows before he shakes his head. “No… but our DPS players are actually killing people, I think.”

“That’s good,” Jihoon purrs.

The beginnings of a grin pull at Seungcheol’s mouth as he says, “I think… we’re gonna win.”

“Oh?”

 _“Victory!”_ the announcer calls.

“I even got play of the game,” Seungcheol states, beaming.

Jihoon turns around to watch the feed. As he settles in Seungcheol’s lap, Seungcheol wraps an arm around Jihoon’s middle and slips a hand between his legs.

“Do I get a bonus for this?” Seungcheol asks.

“I _am_ your bonus.”

“True,” Seungcheol replies quickly. 

The game had been on one of the maps dolled up for the holiday event, King’s Row. The play of the game is a standard Ultimate series of kills where Seungcheol pressed Q and killed half the enemy team on top of the objective.

“Oh, nice,” Jihoon praises as Reinhardt pins the enemy Mercy into a wall.

“Thanks,” Seungcheol chirps, giving Jihoon a little squeeze.

Seungcheol even gets a card at the end for blocking 12,766 damage. He gets an Epic while the enemy Mercy gets one as well.

The speed at which Seungcheol logs out of the game is impressive, even for Jihoon’s standards. He grabs his shirt and sweater in one hand and throws it over his shoulder. Then, he curls an arm around Jihoon’s waist and hauls him up.

“Seungcheol!” Jihoon cries as the world around him tilts onto its side.

“[We shall prove ourselves in glorious combat](https://hydra-media.cursecdn.com/overwatch.gamepedia.com/3/39/Reinhardt_-_We_shall_prove_ourselves_in_glorious_combat%21.ogg)!” Seungcheol yells at the empty room. His voice echoes around them and Jihoon can’t help but break into giggles.

“You’re an idiot,” Jihoon says, his mirth colouring his tone something bright.

“[Justice will be done](https://hydra-media.cursecdn.com/overwatch.gamepedia.com/b/b3/Reinhardt_-_Justice_will_be_done.ogg),” Seungcheol says in response, continuing his Reinhardt impression.

It’s almost too easy for Seungcheol to tote Jihoon over his shoulder and into their bedroom. They’ve been a couple for long enough that they’ve established a system that lets the other members know to stay as far from the bedroom as possible. As Jihoon stretches out on the bottom bunk, Seungcheol picks up a teddy bear and sets it outside the room, a faithful guardian that performs a less-than-innocent duty.

When Seungcheol closes the door, he presses his back against it. He meets Jihoon’s eye and grins from ear to ear.

Jihoon sits up a bit, propped up on his elbow. “Come here, Seungcheol,” Jihoon says, his voice bordering on a low purr.

Seungcheol rolls onto the bed so that he’s lying by Jihoon’s side, their shoulders pressed together. Jihoon lazily rolls on top of his boyfriend and holds up his weight by planting his arms on either side of Seungcheol’s head, framing his face.

“Hello, my dear,” Jihoon singsongs.

Seungcheol sets his hands on Jihoon’s hips and rubs his thumbs into the rise of Jihoon’s pelvis.

With a soft sigh, Jihoon leans down and kisses Seungcheol tenderly, leisurely, savouring the brush of their mouths. Seungcheol opens up immediately and Jihoon slots into hm, a perfect fit.

Seungcheol leans back only to tug at Jihoon’s sweater. “Catch up to me,” Seungcheol urges him.

“Is this a competition?”

“Well, it’s a game, and you definitely started it.”

Jihoon chuckles at that. His clothes slip off his shoulders with the ease of practice, familiarity. It still sets his nerves alight every time Seungcheol peels off his layers and looks at him and drinks him in and slowly consumes him, gaze dark and heavy and hot in just the right ways as it seeps under his skin and explores him inside and out.

Jihoon shivers, Seungcheol’s eyes set deep in him, somewhere between his lungs and above his diaphragm.

Eager hands divest each other of the rest of their clothes. Jihoon settles on top of Seungcheol again, their bodies flush together, and he reaches out to brush Seungcheol’s hair out of his eyes.

“You’re cute when you focus on the game,” Jihoon tells him. His fingers drift up into Seungcheol’s hair and run aimless tracks over his scalp.

Humming, Seungcheol leans into the touch. “You, too,” he replies, sweet and easy.

A small smile stretches Jihoon’s mouth. He smothers the expression against Seungcheol’s mouth, licking his lips apart with a hungry tongue, and Seungcheol remains pliant beneath him.

Jihoon pants when they part. Seungcheol looks up at him, his breath stuttering in his throat, but his gaze goes skyward when Jihoon pulls on his hair to expose his neck.

Jihoon moves onto the side of Seungcheol’s throat he has yet to mark. As he sucks hard, Seungcheol’s hips jerk upward, seeking friction. One of Jihoon’s hands slides down to the juncture of Seungcheol’s jaw and splays out his fingers in a rigid cage over Seungcheol’s neck.

“Shh, baby,” Jihoon murmurs into Seungcheol’s skin.

A residual shiver rocks Seungcheol’s body, but he obeys and stills.

Once a bright red hickey stands out against Seungcheol’s golden skin, Jihoon pulls back. He peppers Seungcheol’s chest with tiny nips and bites, laying a trail down to the flat plane of Seungcheol’s stomach. There, Jihoon parts his lips and lavishes Seungcheol’s rising and falling belly with his tongue.

When Jihoon inches his way down to Seungcheol’s cock, he can hear his boyfriend inhale sharply.

“Do you want me to suck you off, baby?” Jihoon asks. His voice travels over the expanse of Seungcheol’s skin, a low and husky vibration.

“Yes, please, Jihoonie,” Seungcheol replies, never shameless about what he wants, especially when it comes to Jihoon.

With a smirk, Jihoon descends upon Seungcheol and licks him to full hardness. He wastes no time in taking his erection into his mouth, moaning like it’s the best thing to ever grace his tongue, mirroring Seungcheol’s shamelessness because he knows that’s what Seungcheol likes. And that’s what he loves the most about this, about making Seungcheol’s pleasure his top priority: he loves how responsive and loud and open Seungcheol is. Every moan and whimper is a flash of lightning through Jihoon’s veins and he hoards them, holds them close, precious artifacts to be cherished without limit.

Groaning, Seungcheol digs his fingers into Jihoon’s scalp and holds him still. Jihoon lets him, lets him fuck his mouth as much as he can in that position, and he enjoys the strain in Seungcheol’s thighs as he shifts his weight to find the right angle.

“I’m gonna come,” Seungcheol says in a rush, thrusting harder now. “I’m gonna come, Jihoonie, oh my god—”

Jihoon holds his body still as Seungcheol continues to pump his cock in and out of Jihoon’s mouth. As Seungcheol loses coherency, Jihoon moves his hands to Seungcheol’s hips and pins them in place. The effect is felt immediately: Seungcheol whines, high and unrestrained, as his eyelids flutter open.

“J-Jihoonie?” he whimpers. His voice breaks right at the end, and it would be pitiful if Jihoon weren’t enjoying himself so much.

“Seungcheollie,” Jihoon coos in reply, “let’s not end the fun so soon, shall we?”

Seungcheol just breathes for a few moments. Jihoon watches him and follows the rise and fall of Seungcheol’s chest—up, down, up, down, until the haze of lust in Seungcheol’s eyes dissipates a bit.

“Okay,” Seungcheol says weakly.

Jihoon gives Seungcheol’s cock a kiss before he crawls farther down Seungcheol’s body. With insistent hands, Jihoon parts Seungcheol’s legs and settles between his thighs. He drags rough fingertips along the insides and grins when Seungcheol shudders.

“Sensitive?” Jihoon asks.

Seungcheol gives a feeble nod that Jihoon catches on the edge of his vision.

Smiling to himself, Jihoon replaces his hands with his mouth. The shift in sensation wrenches a choked noise from Seungcheol’s lungs; Jihoon’s smile grows and twists with satisfaction. He scrapes his teeth over the sensitive skin before he moves onto playful bites.

“J-Jihoonie,” Seungcheol whines. He spreads his legs wider nonetheless.

Jihoon soothes the bites with his tongue, smoothing his palms over the parts he can’t reach with his mouth. Beneath him, Seungcheol is slowly melting into a quaking, moaning mess.

“Ah, god, Jihoon,” Seungcheol rasps, the words rattling behind his teeth. “Please,” he mewls, and although Jihoon isn’t sure what Seungcheol is asking for, his request rings sweetly in Jihoon’s ears nonetheless.

“What do you want, baby?” Jihoon asks against Seungcheol’s thigh. He sinks his teeth into his flesh as he waits for a response.

A whimper crawls out of Seungcheol’s throat and settles somewhere low in Jihoon’s gut.

“I-I wanna come,” Seungcheol tells him.

“And how do you want that, Seungcheol?” Jihoon inquires.

Seungcheol hums, contemplative.

“Want to feel you,” Seungcheol says eventually, “want to feel you in me, Jihoonie. Fuck me, Jihoonie. Won’t you?”

“Of course, baby,” Jihoon replies. He presses another kiss to Seungcheol’s thigh before he nudges it upward, bending it closer to Seungcheol’s chest. Seungcheol is eager to spread himself open for Jihoon, entreating him without words.

When Jihoon’s tongue makes contact with Seungcheol’s entrance, Seungcheol moans loudly. His voice is rough and hoarse by now, run ragged by his own shamelessness. Jihoon takes his time. He makes Seungcheol wait, makes him want it more, fanning the fire with every thorough stroke of his tongue. Once he penetrates the ring of muscle, Seungcheol bends his back in a perfect, pretty arch.

Jihoon fucks him with his tongue and files away each and every desperate sound that escapes Seungcheol’s mouth.

“Please, Jihoonie, please,” Seungcheol sobs, “please, fuck me. God, fuck me!”

There’s a pleased smile on Jihoon’s mouth when he pulls away. He rises onto his knees to retrieve the lube tucked away in the crease between the bed and the wall.

“You’re doing so well,” Jihoon purrs.

Seungcheol looks up at him with big, pleading eyes, his face flushed all the way up to his ears. As Jihoon spreads lube around Seungcheol’s entrance, he leans down and plays with one of Seungcheol’s piercings with his tongue.

“Jihoon-ah,” Seungcheol moans into his ear.

Jihoon replies by dipping his fingers inside of him. Seungcheol reacts immediately, lifting his hips off the bed and onto Jihoon’s hand.

“Just—fuck—me,” he pants harshly.

“So greedy,” Jihoon admonishes with a click of his tongue.

Sitting back onto his heels, Jihoon pours a generous amount of lube over his cock. He gives himself a few pumps to coat his erection thoroughly, and he can feel Seungcheol’s hawk eyes on him the entire time.

Jihoon lifts both of Seungcheol’s legs by the back of his thighs. He digs his fingers into Seungcheol’s flesh, leaving indents in his wake, before settling them against the curve of his waist.

“Tell me how much you want me,” Jihoon demands. He moves his hands to position his cock by Seungcheol’s asshole.

“So much,” Seungcheol gushes immediately. “I want to be closer, I want to feel you in me, I want you to fuck me _hard_ , Jihoon-ah.”

“Do you?” Jihoon asks. He grins wolfishly when Seungcheol heaves a shuddering breath.

“Yes! Please, Jihoon!”

“That’s it,” Jihoon murmurs, and he presses forward and slides home, Seungcheol welcoming him with a long, guttural moan. “So good,” Jihoon continues, praising his boyfriend in a sweet voice, and Seungcheol eats it up and swallows it down alongside his harsh breaths.

“God, yes,” Seungcheol sighs. He reels Jihoon in closer, using his legs to guide Jihoon’s body. “Fuck me hard and fast, Jihoon-ah.”

“So demanding,” Jihoon breathes. Without a moment of hesitation, Jihoon complies, snapping his hips harder and harder, wanting nothing more than to make his boyfriend feel _good_.

Seungcheol’s hands find Jihoon’s hair and tugs him in even closer, close enough to bring their mouths together. Between Seungcheol’s stream of curses and pleas for more, he can hardly maintain a kiss, but Jihoon contents himself with the occasional clash of lips, teeth, and tongue.

In their current position, Jihoon can’t keep up a very rapid pace, but he compensates by dragging things out with long strokes. Seungcheol squeezes him closer, locking him in place with his thighs; as long as Seungcheol likes it, Jihoon will continue at whatever rhythm Seungcheol wants.

“Close, close,” Seungcheol groans. He finds one of Jihoon’s hands and jerks it towards his leaking, swollen cock. “Touch me, Jihoonie,” he pleads.

Jihoon’s hand is still slick with lube, so he pumps Seungcheol at a harsh and unforgiving speed. In response, Seungcheol cries out and throws his head back.

“Yes!” Seungcheol exclaims. “God, yes! Jihoonie! Fuck!” His voice breaks into heavy pants for a moment, and it peaks when Jihoon twists his hand just so. “Fuck, I’m gonna come!”

Jihoon has no breath left to speak. His encouragement is the sloppy press of lips against Seungcheol’s throat as he mouths, “come for me, Seungcheol” against Seungcheol’s skin.

With a shaky shout, Seungcheol comes in thick ropes over his stomach and both their chests. Jihoon doesn’t stop moving and milks him for what he’s worth.

“Fuck,” Seungcheol drawls, his voice a whine. The degree of pleasure displayed in Seungcheol’s full-body response pulls Jihoon to his climax right after him, drawing further moans from Seungcheol as Jihoon thrusts wildly.

With ragged breaths, Jihoon leans down and rests his forehead against Seungcheol’s collarbone. One of Seungcheol’s hands dips into Jihoon’s hair and drags through his sweaty hair.

“You’re amazing,” Seungcheol says airily. It hardly sounds like his voice is real.

Instead of replying with words, Jihoon presses an open-mouthed kiss to Seungcheol’s chest and works on lifting Seungcheol’s thighs from his body.

When Jihoon pulls out, they both shudder. Seungcheol reaches for some tissues on the bedside table. Jihoon takes them and cleans both of them up to the best of his ability.

After he chucks the garbage, Jihoon settles down into the curve of Seungcheol’s side. He throws a lazy arm over Seungcheol’s stomach and begins to draw aimless patterns over his sweaty, heated skin.

“Unreal,” Jihoon deadpans in a bad Lucio impression.

Seungcheol grins from ear to ear. “[I’ll feel that in the morning](https://hydra-media.cursecdn.com/overwatch.gamepedia.com/9/9c/Reinhardt_-_I%27ll_feel_that_in_the_morning.ogg),” Seungcheol replies in his best Reinhardt voice.

They both break into helpless, breathless laughter.


End file.
